The 2nd phase of CJ-DATS program will be starting later this year. The program will have several research centers (with multiple research sites). In order to support the CJ-DATS 2 program, NIDA will be establishing a contract for the CJ-DATS 2 Coordinating Center and Data Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB) Support Services through this proposal. The CJ-DATS 2 Coordinating Center and DSMB Support contract shall be for five years. An optional sixth year may be required if determined to be necessary and in the best interest of the Government.